


curtains close

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtains close on a kiss, God knows we can tell the end is near, where do we go from here? (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	curtains close

Он чувствует себя так, будто с него сняли полный доспех – или вынули изнутри стальной стержень. Так чувствуют себя люди. Поэтому он делает самое человеческое – обнимает Марию, кладёт голову ей на плечо и смотрит вниз, на то, как вздымается полная грудь, обрамлённая чёрным кружевом, – Мария поёт. Голос её сладок, будто райский плод.

Оставаться в пузыре Чистой Силы – всё равно что удерживаться на грани сна, столь же тяжело, как исполнять Музыку. Но здесь и сейчас есть только её песня, здесь и сейчас почти нет Четырнадцатого (эта кличка – этот _титул_ – горчит на языке хинной пилюлей), Мария прячет его от его же собственной войны. Поэтому Нэа обнимает Марию и смотрит на то, как подрагивают кончики её изогнутых ресниц, и на то, как целует светлую кожу её плеча стоящий впереди Кросс. Нэа готов поспорить, Мария прожигает его гневным взглядом: они оба мешают. Сказать об этом она не может – но могла бы оттолкнуть. Мария не отталкивает. 

Нэа тянет вниз её шерстяную шаль и приникает губами к теплу. Ему кажется, он прикасается к струне. Мария вдыхает сырой воздух, а выдыхает силу; пытаться поймать этот звук – всё равно, что хотеть увидеть северное сияние, когда ты в нём.  
Ладонь Нэа встречается на талии Марии с чужой ладонью. Мимолётным движением фокусника Кросс похищает у него перчатку, роняет на сухие шуршащие листья. Нэа мстит тем же. Их пальцы, сталкиваясь и переплетаясь, скользят по изгибу узкой спины. Мария никогда не носит корсет, а сейчас мнится, что и ткани нет. И ещё – что и расстояния между ними троими нет. Кросс наклоняется, улыбаясь.  
(Иногда Нэа думает, что сражается не только ради Маны.)  
Они целуются над плечом Марии; занавес падает.


End file.
